The Scheming of Brock
by claraowl
Summary: The three are traveling together again, years later. Brock, tired of Ash and Misty ignoring what is obvious, coins a scheme! Pokéshipping/AAML Light fluff.


**Claraowl: Greetings, humanoid life forms!**

**Pikachu: Pikapi? (What are you doing?)**

**Claraowl: I'm writing my first Pok**é**shipping fan fiction! Just so you know, this takes place when they're all a bit older; in my mind, they're all traveling together again. Maybe Ash wrecked Misty's bike again. ^-^ Please enjoy!**

**Pika: Pika pikachu! (Claraowl does not own Pok**é**mon!)**

Scheming Brock

A Pokéshipping Fan fiction

Ash yawned and rolled over, only to bang into a rather large rock - one that had not been there when he had rolled out his sleeping bag earlier that evening. "What?" He shrugged, yawned, and rolled away from the rock and back onto his left side, drifting back into dreamland.

_~*Dream*~_

"_Hold still!" Ash yelled, chasing the oversized flopping magikarp that was moving further and further away from the pond. "You've got to get back into the pond!" _

"_Karp, magikarp!" it gulped, attempting to splash him._

"_Gotcha!" Ash yelled, grabbing the magikarp and holding it tightly in his arms as he ran toward the pond. "Almost… there -"_

_Suddenly, the magikarp began to change; it wasn't evolving, but something else… it was stretching, becoming taller, thinner, and almost human-like._

_A light glowed -_

_~*End Dream*~_

The first thing Ash was aware of was that the large rock was still at his back; the second was that there was a snickering sound that sounded suspiciously like Brock coming from the opposite direction of said rock. The third thing was that someone was shining a bright light on his face; he groaned slightly and turned his face downward, letting his cheek rest on the dirt. This did nothing to block out the light; he raised his head and his eyelids fluttered open. He was met with the sight of Brock sitting atop another large rock, holding a flashlight, and trying very hard not to laugh. Ash attempted to move his left arm to shield his eyes, but found that he could not. Glancing down, he became aware that the magikarp he had been holding in his dreams in his dreams had not been a magikarp.

It was Misty.

Ash blinked, blushing furiously.

Brock continued to snicker. "About time. I wondered when you were going to wake up."

"I-I-I - what?" Ash stuttered, looking back and forth between the snickering Pokémon breeder and the sleeping girl in his own arms.

"Did you know," Brock whispered conversationally, "that when you guys eat my onigiri, you will grab anything that moves and Misty will sleep on her right side?"

"You know this how?" Ash whispered back, moving as little as possible so as to not wake Misty.

"You snore."

"So this is _your_ doing?" Ash whispered accusingly, nodding to Misty and the two large rocks.

"Yup," Brock whispered back nonchalantly, popping the last consonant. "I waited until both of you fell asleep and then put the two rocks in place. Both of you fell asleep pretty quickly, although you did wake up after I put the one behind you in place. You dropped back to sleep, though, after turning over a couple of times. After that, Misty started moving a little and you grabbed her like she was a magikarp or something. She's been quiet ever since. Any questions?"

"Just one," Ash whispered. "Why did you do this?"

Brock smiled wordlessly.

"What?" Ash asked, his voice getting a little louder. "Why are you smiling? Why'd you do this?"

Brock opened his mouth to answer, but fell silent as Misty muttered something in her sleep before shifting slightly and calming down once more. The two males stared at her for a moment before either of them said anything.

"Well?" Ash whispered hoarsely.

"You two are so obvious," Brock muttered, "yet you ask why I did this."

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned.

Again, Brock opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a movement of Misty. She stretched slightly in her sleep before looping her arms around Ash's neck and burrowing her head into his neck. Brock could almost feel the heat radiating from Ash's face.

With a slight chuckle, he asked, "Do I even need to answer?"

"Yes," Ash answered.

"I mean that you two are obviously meant for each other, yet you deny it constantly. You two act like an old married couple, yet blush violently if someone dares make the mistake of asking if you're dating. So, I've decided to take matters into my own hands so you two will get together."

"And you do this by feeding us ongiri and putting us between two big rocks?"

"Yup."

"And you sit there, LAUGHING?" Ash shouted, forgetting completely that Misty was still asleep.

Misty started awake, and, in trying to sit up, bumped head with Ash. "What's going on?" Then, noticing the fact that she was in Ash's arms and he in hers, let go and attempted to push away from him. Unfortunately, the mischievous - or was it aggravated? - breeder had placed the second rock so that Misty could only back up a couple of inches. "What - what -"

Ash groaned inwardly at his own stupidity. "Ask Brock."

Misty managed to turn around and glared at Brock, who smiled innocently. "Yes, Misty?"

"What's going on?"

"Ah, funny you should ask. You see, Misty, I've grown quite tired of listening to the two of you dance around the fact that you two are made for each other; therefore, I decided to make it so that the two of you would have to sleep in such a position. I've also decided not to let you out of these rocks until the two of you admit it. Isn't that right, Onix?" Brock patted the rock he was sitting on, which gave an affirmative grunt. Ash and Misty looked around themselves, noticing for the first time that the two rocks were connected; indeed, they appeared to be surrounded by the rocks - the rock pokémon, that is.

The two trainers stared at Brock.

"Now, you don't necessarily have to say anything," Brock said, enjoying himself immensely. "All you two have to do to be released is kiss."

"KISS?" Ash and Misty shouted simultaneously.

"Yup," Brock said, much in the same way he had before.

"But - but - but -" Ash stuttered.

Brock glowered at the two of them. "Just kiss. I don't care how or why. Just kiss."

Onix growled at them. "ONIX! Onix-on." (Hurry up! I want to sleep.)

The two of them gulped and slowly turned toward each other, and, twitching, they leaned in. Inches away, they hesitated….

"PIKA!" Pikachu launched himself onto Ash's back, pushing his trainer forward those crucial few inches.

Brock smiled. "Good work, guys. Return, Onix. Let's hit the hay." Brock and the pokémon went to their respective sleeping places, leaving Ash and Misty frozen in their bliss.

Pikachu smirked as he curled up atop Ash's hat. It was about time.

**Claraowl: Well, I hope you liked it! Please inform me of any and all mistakes! **

**Pikachu: Chuuu! (Please review!)**


End file.
